For the First Time
by CrimeShowsNumber1Fan
Summary: I based this fanfic off the song, "For the First Time" by Te Script. I like the song, and I realized I could make a great fanfic using it as inspiration. Involves Tiva, they fought, Tony went to the bar, he came back.


**For the First Time**

**A/N: I based this story off the song by The Script, "For the First Time." Basically the backstory is that Ziva met Tony on one of her ops when he was working in Baltimore. They started dating then, and they both joined NCIS together. I was just jamming to the song and thought it would be a good story idea. Special thanks to NotYetLostFaith for encouraging me and being there to run things by... Thanks Shannon! So anyways... I'm going to base some oneshots off of some good songs I think fits the team and especially Tiva! This is my first story so please... tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

** He watched the latest football game on the tv at the bar he regulars everytime they fight. Drowning his fears in his fifth shot, he watched the opposing team score a touchdown. "Figures," he mumbles to himself, "that no one is winning tonight." **

**"Another fight?" questioned the bartender, Steve.**

**"Yep... how did you know?" answered Tony sarcastically.**

**"Well, you got that look of fear and despair mixed with hurt. Same look you have every time."**

**"I know, I just can't seem to make her happy, we always end up picking a fight."**

**"No one said love was ever easy, that's how come I have a job."**

**Tony gave him a confused look.**

**"You know they didn't invent alchohol just for the heck of it. Where do you think I went after my wife left? I came here, to this very bar to drown my sorrows in beer. That's why I got this job, I wanted to help other guys feel ok, I guess. I sure remember it didn't feel so good. I felt like my whole world was falling apart."**

**"Woah, Steve, take a breather," Tony chuckled, slurring his words using every ounce of breath to try not to.**

**"Well who else am I going to tell my sob story to, if not the drunken guys who walk in here." joked Steve back.**

**"I guess I have it better than other guys, my girl is still waiting at home... I hope. Sometimes she gets so fed up, she sleeps somewhere else."**

**"What was it about this time?**

**"Well, lut's see. Umm... today, I had a colse run-in in the line of work, it's happened a couple times lately. I put my danger in partner when a deal started to ward down go. I was fired, can you believe it? they fired me, Tony DiNozzo, recent police officer. They said I ad lost my mo-jo. Well didn't xacty say hat but, yeah." Tony couldn't bring himself to speaking correctly seeing as how he had just finished his seventh shot.**

**"Wow man, harsh!"**

**"I know, and now she's worrin, and wonderin what we're gonna do. She's starting to get worry lines on her perfecty smooth skin of hers. She's so beatiful, I ave da most mazing girl in wurld." As his speech gets even worse, Steve takes away his glass.**

**"Hey! Was still drinkin that!" he yelled.**

**"I think you've had enough." Steve said harsh but with care.**

**"Ok, I guess." Tony said as he was staring off into space.**

**"Anything on your mind?" Steve asked.**

**"Yeah, ya know, Steve, I'ma go home to er and kiss er like the first kiss we shared, and ever argue with her gain or leaf her. I relised I ave it pretty good. She loves me and I love er, and I ain't messin that up, ever gain."**

**"Great idea, but I'm gonna get someone to drive you home, you're so drunk, I think even that guy can talk better than you right now." Steve said as he pointed to a guy who regulars every day.**

**"Ok." said Tony. He didn't put up an arguement, cause he knew it was the truth.**

**After what seemed like forever, he was home. He fumbled and almost tripped walking to the door, knowing she would leave it open for him. Walking into the apartment, he heard her sobbing in the bedroom. He had never really heard or saw her cry before. He stealthily walked to the bedroom, while she just kept crying. She hadn't noticed the door or him come in. He took note and knew she wasn't her usual self. She would usually have heard the door, and his footsteps. He knew she was vulnerable right now, and he also knew she hated for anybody to see her like this. He snuck up behind her and engulfed her in a bear hug, kissing the top of his head. She thought somebody was trying to kill her at first, so she quickly pulled her knife from her belt. After he kissed her, she put it away and turned to face him.**

**"Tony? When did you get here?"**

**"Look, I know I screwed up earlier, with... everything. But, if you just give me a second to explain..." He was getting better at not slurring, he noticed the effect was starting to wear off already.**

**"Tony, I-"**

**"No, let me get this out. I screwed up my life, and dragged you along with me. I ruined and messed up everything I held dear. I'm sorry I got myself fired. I guess I was dealing with control issues. I tried to handle the situation gone wrong myself. I risked my partner's life, and that is not acceptable. I'm sorry for making you worry so much. I don't ever want to hurt you. I, I love you, Ziva David. I can't imagine my life without you. You are my world, my life, you mean everything to me."**

**With that, he kissed her passionately, trying to reinact their first kiss. In turn, he noticed she had mutual feelings and that made him very happy.**

**"Tony, I love you, too! I was crying cause I thought you weren't coming back. I love you, more than you could ever know! I couldn't ever imagine leaving you! I love you too much! Tony, I'm truly sorry for how I reacted. I heard there is this place called NCIS where we could go see if they have openings."**

**"We?"**

**"Of course, Tony. I want to be around you, see you every day. I want you to be the only person I ever see when I wake up. I want to work side by side forever. I agree, though, we should take this slow and easy. How about we go check out this NCIS tomorrow?"**

**"Ok, sounds great! I want you to know, I feel the same way. I promise to be truthful, and caring."**

**"Thanks, Tony, that means alot. I guess I have to be truthful, too, right? ...Well, I kinda called that bartender, Steve, you know he always calls and tells me when you get there and leave. Well, I asked him to give you apple juice with lemons."**

**"Oh, it felt so real..."**

**"I know, it was just psychological, though."**

**"You!" he picked her up, and said, "Ziva David, I'm never letting you go!"**

* * *

**A/N: So... please review and tell me what you think! Could you please listen to the song and tell me if the story seems right? Anyways I wanted to clarify... in this fanfic Ziva left Mossad to be with Tony. But they did meet when she was on a Mossad op. They joined NCIS together and later got married:) This was just my Tiva description of this song. I hope you like it! Please tell me if you wanna see more Tiva descriptions of songs... I have more ideas. Not just for songs, though, for a "real" story I made up. **


End file.
